


Fuck off, Gavin

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Ex-boyfriend!Gavin Reed, F/M, Father!Hank Anderson, human!reader, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Summary: Anon- Reader being Hank’s daughter and dating Connor? Reader is the ex of Gavin?





	Fuck off, Gavin

You stopped by the DPD to see your two favourite men. One of whom being your dad, lieutenant Hank Anderson; you bought a coffee for him from your home in one of your many travel mugs. The coffee that you had made for him is strong, really strong. Your dad would joke that your coffee looked and tasted more like an oil slick than coffee and yet he would still drink it. 

The other person that you had dropped by the DPD to see is your boyfriend and your dads rather handsome android partner and recently turned deviant, Connor.

You walked through the gate and into the busy bustling room, holding the mug in your hand tightly, you knuckles paling as you did so. You looked so grumpy as you weaved your way through the large amount of people in the room, it was safe to say that you had woken up in a slightly bad mood- but you knew that seeing Connor and your dad would make you feel a little better. 

You came to a stop beside your dads messy desk, your eyes drifting over to Connors clean one out the corner of your eyes as you ever so carefully moved some pieces of paper to clear a space for the travel mug. 

Connor wasn’t sat at his desk, your eyebrows furrowed together and didn’t realise you had literally slammed the travel mug down onto your dads desk violently.

“Whoa, [Y/N]” Hank said quickly as he pushed his chair away from his desk, the travel mug falling over as you pulled your hand away, the lid hadn’t been screwed on properly and the coffee seeped all over the desk, dripping onto the floor, some of the less important papers soaking up some of the coffee.

“What?” You huffed out in response, pulling your eyes away from Connors empty chair and turned your attention to your dad, who made a sweeping gesture at his desk with his hands. 

“What the hell?” He asked you, raising a brow at you questioningly, you let out a deep sigh and offered a small smile as you moved around Connors desk, pulling the chair out from under the desk and sat down quickly, slouching in the chair, you stayed quiet for a moment, poking the tips of your index fingers together gently. 

“Sorry, I woke up in a bad mood this morning and it’s just kind of stuck” you replied letting out a nervous laugh. “And here I thought it was because Connor isn’t sat at his desk” Hank retorted as he pushed himself up off the chair, you watched your dad quietly, shifting in the chair so that you’re sat up properly.

“Speaking of Connor, where is he?” You asked, hoping to get an actual answer from your dad and not a roll of his eyes, like you sometimes get when you asked about Connor or when you and Connor were acting a little too lovey in front of him.

“Filing some evidence on a case we’re doing… He should be back soon.” Hank replied absently as he turned around on the heels of his feet in the direction of the break room, grumbling bout having to get something to clear up the oil slick on his desk before it ruined any important paper work. 

This left you sat alone at Connors desk, you sighed and leaned over to your dads desk taking the bright yellow pad of sticky notes from where they’re sat and the pen that is sat on top of the pad of sticky notes from his desk, you put the pen between your teeth as you dropped the pad on the desk in front of yourself, you pulled the lid of the pen off and wrote out a small note to your dad apologising for spilling the coffee over his desk. 

However you hadn’t been left alone for long, Connor had rounded the corner to the two desks, his voice sounding out from behind you, “Lieutenant I have-” he trailed off his eyes landing on Hanks empty chair, his eyes moved from the chair and scanned the room to try and find his grey haired partner. 

“He’s gone to get something to clear the coffee I spilt over his desk up with” you replied, the lid of the pen now placed at the corner of your mouth, Connors attention then turned to you sat at his desk, a slight smile coming across his face, his brown eyes softening ever so slightly as he watched you scribble away on the note pad.

Connor thought you looked beautiful, the way the florescent over head lights of the department made your eyes sparkle and your hair shine, his brown eyes then drifted to your soft lips briefly, a sudden movement from you pulled Connor away from his thoughts of you, causing him to blink rapidly.

You had gotten up off the chair, the pen now with it’s lid on, however still in your mouth and the bright yellow pad in your hand, you walked around the desk to your dads desk, squeezing through the small gap between hanks desk and Connor, your eyes briefly met Connors and you tried your best to give a smile, your heart rate rising a little bit.

You ripped the sticky note off the pad and placed it on the side of your dad’s computer monitor and hummed softly, placing the pad and the pen down, you turned around to face Connor, who’s eyes were fixated on you.

You found it slightly odd that Connor hadn’t said much to you, he would started a conversation by now about something. You raised a brow at him “hey, Connor, how’s things going?” You asked him. 

“Everything is fine, now that you’re here” he said to you, you squinted your eyes and tilted your head to the side at his words, “are you trying to flirt with me?” You asked him, a faint smile on your lips, a light pink blush dusting your cheeks. 

“I read that it is something humans do when they’re with someone or when they want to date someone” he informed you, this is what you liked about Connor, even though he is a deviant he was still true to himself- in fact it was something you really loved about him. 

“If you don’t like it I can-”, “No! I like it” you reassured as you moved closer to him, closing the small gap between the two of you, Connor stood with his back straight as usual, his eyes cast down at you, that cute smile of his still on his face.

“I’ve been thinking” you said slowly, moving your arms from your side, gently placing your hands on his hips, “about what?” He asked, his brow furrowing together looking concerned about what you had to say, he moved a hand to your lower back carefully, pulling you closer to himself.

“After you finished work today and if you’re free, we could go on a date?” You offered. Connor appeared to think about for a moment or two “I would like that. Where would you like to go?” He asked you, his voice low as he lowered his head, your cheeks now a bright red.

“I was think we could go and watch a movie at the-” you were cut off before you could finish your sentence, the familiar voice of your ex filled your ears, making your frown, your happy mood now replaced with the angry mood that you had been in when you arrived at the department.

“So, the piece of fuckin’ plastic has a girlfriend? Who would want to date a fuckin’ android?” Gavin scoffed out as he leaned against Hanks desk. You rolled your eyes, Gavin was one of the many reasons you hardy showed up at the DPD and saved visiting Connor and Hank for when they’re back home.

You took a step away from Connor, dropping your right hand to your side, you kept your left hand on Connors hip gently as you turned around. “Yes, he does” you replied before Connor could, Gavin looked taken aback. He clearly wasn’t expecting to see you with Connor, let alone seeing you date an android. 

“[Y/N]?” He asked, pushing himself away from Hanks messy desk, he grimaced as he looked down at his wet hand “what the hell? Why the fuck are you datin’ an android?” He asked you.

“[Y/N] can date who ever she wants. She does not have to justify her reasons as to why, to you Detective” Connor replied, in his usual way, you knew about Connors dislike for Gavin which is why you had kept the fact that you used to date him to yourself, you didn’t know how Connor would react to the news.

“I know her a lot better than you ever will” Gavin retorted, stepping forwards, Connor gently pushed you behind himself, you loved it when Connor got protective of you, you looked around Connor, mentally wishing that you dad would hurry back from the break room, he had probably gotten distracted by something that or someone was talking to him about something. 

“Listen here you fuckin’ plastic piece of shit, you’re not apart of this conversation, it’s between me and [Y/N]” Gavin said, taking another step forwards, he was starting to piss you off. 

“Oh, fuck off, Gavin!” you snapped at him as you moved out from behind Connor, your arms crossed over your chest, your hands gripping your upper arms tightly as you narrowed your eyes at him.

“I have had enough of you insulting Connor, threatening to him and just being an overall asshole!” you yelled, Hank hearing the commotion had gotten away from the person who had collared him, Connor raised a brow, you had never swore in front of him before and it was just something new. 

“Look I ju-” Gavin said  
“No! just because we dated doesn’t mean you have to fucking know everything that’s going on in my life now! Me and Connor are dating, that’s all you need to know.” You responded. 

“What the fuck is going on here?” Hank questioned  
“You dated Detective Reed?” Connor asked, surprised by the news. 

“Gavin is being a asshole to Connor, once a-fucking-gain. And I’ll tell you about it later” you replied to both men, never taking your eyes off of Gavin. Hank sighed “how about you leave and go and take of that open case of yours before it turns into a cold case” Hank told Gavin. 

“Whatever” Gavin huffed out in response with a shake of his head, he turned away and went back his desk, however he would often look in the direction of you and Connor, shooting glares at Connor, he may be planning something, but who the hell knows with Gavin?. 

“I leave for a moment to get some paper towels to clean up the oil slick that is [Y/N]’s coffee and you two get into an argument with the most dick-ish bloke there is in the department?” He asked, looking between the two of you.

“Well Gavin shouldn’t be such a dick to Connor all the time!” you said defensively. Connor didn’t know what to say, this was a new side of you a new side of you that he found very attractive. 

You had waited for Connor out side of the DPD, to take him back to your dad’s home, where he now lived. This is something you didn’t mind. The doors swung open and Connor quickly walked down the steps, the wind blowing through Connors hairs. 

“[Y/N]” Connor said, offering an arm out for you to take, which you did gently, “Connor” you replied happily, leaning into him. 

“I need to ask you something” Connor said as the two of you walked over to your car “like what?” You asked him curiously, Connor looked deep in thought, his LED going from blue to yellow “do I need to be worried about you and detective Reed?” He asked you, looking at you out of the corner of his eyes. 

“What? No. No you don’t need to worry, Connor. I love you, there is no way I am going back to him” you reassured him, moving your hand down his arm gently and into his hand, giving it a squeeze. This seemed to help the android next to you as his LED went back to blue.


End file.
